


It's Hot Out Here

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animalistic, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, feral fangs of Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Animal hindbrain – animal teeth – Kakashi goes a little nuts! something of a sex pollen fic, with blushing first time Naruto, kind of knot-happy Kakashi, and naughtiness.





	

Kakashi was vaguely aware that something was wrong with him, but for some reason he didn’t find it particularly alarming. If he was feeling a little hot, it was because the night was warmer than usual. Taking off his flak vest solved that issue. If he felt a little dizzy, light headed, he attributed it to the head injury he got tackling that missing nin away from his pups.

If he kept on thinking of his genin team as ‘puppies’ and ‘his’ even when they were hurtling towards adulthood with phenomenally better teachers than him, well…that was just his deeply buried instincts.

So, when they all bedded down for the night, Kakashi thought it was a particularly regular and appropriate thing to do to snatch Naruto – the most vulnerable one of his puppies, future mate and all that – and drench him in Hatake smell so that any other predator out here in the woods wouldn’t dream of touching him.

The fact that Sakura and Sasuke’s bug-eyed looks and Naruto’s frozen form in his hold didn’t alert him that something was wrong made it especially clear to his team that _something was wrong_.

“Uh, Sensei?” Naruto croaked from within his arms. Kakashi hummed, rubbing his chin and cheeks (darn the mask it’s impeding his scenting) over the boy’s. The longer Kakashi held onto Naruto the more the boy started to smell really good. And felt really warm, deliciously warm.

“Yes, Naruto?” he answered glibly, turning him around so Kakashi could embrace him more fully. Naruto squeaked when Kakashi put a hand on the back of his head, holding onto blonde hair, his scenting turning more aggressive.

“Well. At least he’s still verbal.” Sakura edged closer, green eyes thoughtful as they took in Kakashi’s vest-less body. It was strange seeing the jounin so unhindered.

Kakashi eyed her dourly as she got closer to him and his mate. Puppy or not, she should know better. A low growl let her know that Kakashi wouldn’t stand for his puppies interrupting him when he’s busy. She froze, and backed away, and he hummed, pleased.

“Right. Nevermind.” Sakura bit her lip, looking from the pleasantly rumbling Kakashi to the furiously blushing, helpless Naruto. “It might be a contaminant, like a weaker aphrodisiac. That would make the most sense, since we were travelling with a geisha troupe. Harmless, really, as a Hatake connected to Dog summons, he’ll just be over affectionate with…well, ” Sakura tried to contain her mirth, “anything he believes is his.”

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto mumbled, face pressed forcibly to Kakashi’s chest, “Help!” his ears were bright red.

Sasuke smirked, “Kakashi looks pretty comfortable. I don’t think he’s going to let go any time soon.”

Withholding her giggles, Sakura didn’t look Kakashi in the eyes as she went about grabbing hers and Sasuke’s bed rolls. This was an opportunity that none of them could refuse.

“We’ll be a few minutes that way,” she gestured over to the trees where a smirking Sasuke had already disappeared, “don’t give Sensei cause to chase you, Naruto. We’ll see you in the morning.” She blushed, watching the way Kakashi gripped at Naruto so they sat on the ground near the fire, cuddled up together. Naruto gaped at her.

“Oh don’t look so shocked, Naruto.” Sakura waved goodbye, “this should take care of all that sexual tension between you two!” and she leaped away.

Naruto whimpered, face flushed red hot in embarrassment and nerves. When he wished for a time and a place to confess to Kakashi this was not what he was thinking! He squirmed, trying if nothing else to extract himself from strong as steel jounin arms.

Kakashi made a different noise then, seizing hold tighter and _grinding_.

Shocked breathless, Naruto submitted, blushing furiously. Oh no, oh dear, sensei was going to kill him when he woke from whatever fog he was drowning in. Happy when Naruto slumped against him, Kakashi pulled and twisted so he had a thigh between Naruto’s legs and _oh dear god that was an erection_. A big erection. Pressed up together, lying in the dirt, Naruto gasped when this growling, grunting, sighing Kakashi reached forward and slipped hands up onto his bare skin.

Breaking a little bit inside when Kakashi bit his jaw through his mask, Naruto let his head fall back and moaned weakly, some small part of his brain still protesting even as the rest of him greedily accepted. Oh well, Naruto was never one to turn down something he wanted. Kakashi could figure this shit out in the morning, but for right _now_ , Naruto was getting his. Hips bumping and moving together, they sat in the dirty and humped each other messily and without aim. It was hot but it wasn’t enough, especially when Naruto tried to buck but merely dug his head into the dirt – Kakashi wasn’t allowing anything but what Kakashi wanted.

“How about we go over there, sensei?” Naruto asked, voice shaking despite his determination. “Over there where it’s all comfy.” Bed rolls were better for Naruto’s back than tree roots and stones.

Rolling his head in Naruto’s shoulder, Kakashi didn’t seem to care. He was thudding forward in pushing thrusts, chest heaving and eye dark and heavy, hands large and forceful where they gripped him.

 _‘Think animal, you idiot brat.’_ Kurama told him, bored, as if he should already know. _‘The other brat is instincts and gut feelings right now.’_

 _‘What?_ ’ Naruto quivered when Kakashi ran his hands along his sides, large, long fingered hands that weren’t shy in their touching. If Kurama was watching this, that’s just embarrassing.

 _‘Of course I am brat, do you know how boring it is living in your chaste, pure, virgin little body?’_ Kurama barked a laugh, giving off the impression of leaning his head on his hand-paw.

 _‘D-don’t you dare!_ ’ Naruto panted into Kakashi’s hair, thighs squeezing the solid leg between them. He was left with shadowing laughter, and Naruto couldn’t really feel Kurama’s presence anymore, but that didn’t mean very much. The big fox could just be a voyeur from the distance. Kakashi bit down, and ground his hips again, practically holding Naruto up off the ground with his forearms alone.

“Ah!” the blonde twitched, shifting again. “Ah, Kakashi-sensei, how about we go over there, to our, our nest. Our den?” He felt ridiculous, what did dogs like? Usually they’d fuck anywhere. Trying again, thinking animal-instincts, animal instincts, Naruto bared his neck and writhed his hips, hands coming up to grip at Kakashi’s shock of rough hair. It was stiff and coarse, but it got Kakashi to loosen his hold, eye gone dazed and distracted by Naruto’s lithe movements. Hah!

Naruto hummed, smiling in victory as he managed to turn over, letting his arms stretch out before him and climbing up onto his knees. Grunting a breath of air like it had been hit out of him, Kakashi put his forehead down to the middle of Naruto’s back, rumbling something back at the boy. His hips moved against Naruto’s bum, and the boy felt a funny combination of excited and nervous.

“Come on, sensei, come this way.” Naruto crawled, thankful now that his teammates were elsewhere and not witnessing his shame.

Kakashi followed after though, practically glued to him. Naruto thought they might make a ridiculous sight, crawling on hands and knees, stuck together, both hard and pink cheeked.

His little love was quite needy, Kakashi thought distantly. The bedding was softer though on his knee caps, and the pup rolled back over for his perusal, seemingly pleased at the new location. Whatever pleased his mate pleased him. Wanting to taste his mate’s teats, Kakashi got rid of the shirt as well as that bothersome mask too, inhaling deeply the scent of his aroused little mate. His mate was strong, but thin underneath his clothing, tanned and sweating. Kakashi put his palm on that trembling stomach, idle thoughts of mate and pups and swelling pregnancies mixing with the more dominant _touch him_.

Naruto’s eyes widened when he was finally gifted with the sight of Kakashi’s bare face, angular and long, with that scar treading history down his cheek. Twitching when Kakashi yawned his mouth to bite him, displaying those rows of canine incisors, large, ragged teeth that looked perfectly natural in his stupidly pretty face, Naruto moaned appreciatively when the man dug his fingertips into his hips and chewed marks into his skin.

“Such a good puppy.” Kakashi rasped, words forming and spoken against pink nipples before he realized he could talk.

Right, hands with five fingers, cock with no knot, he was a man, and Naruto was a man. Almost. Oh well, his little mate had to be claimed before someone else rolled in and stole him away.

“Sensei!” Naruto whined spectacularly when the larger man wrapped a hand around his cock, and whined _louder_ when Kakashi put his own cock right beside his. Naruto stared, awed, when he looked down and saw the size of his sensei pressed up nice and hot next to his own. The fact that they both still had most of their pants on, and Kakashi had only stripped Naruto of his shirt and himself of his mask made it hotter somehow to Naruto. Like it was evidence that they couldn’t wait.

Precome dotted Kakashi’s cock, and a quick thumb swiped it over onto Naruto’s, rubbing his rut-scent over the boy’s own sex. Kakashi rumbled deep in his chest, rough teeth baring against the arch of Naruto’s cheek. The boy was fighting between going pleasure dumb, closing his eyes and letting Kakashi have him and jolting forward, eyes plastered over Kakashi’s face, trying, and failing, to thrust up and take what he wants. Kakashi was only going to give him what Kakashi fucking felt like giving him. His mate should understand that Kakashi was the provider here, Kakashi was alpha, would give him what he wanted. Naruto just needed to accept.

“I need, I need” Kakashi slurred, aware now of the difference between when he thought as a man and when he thought as…well, as if he were a dog, a stud, “I need more, Naruto, forgive me.”

Kakashi held on to his sanity long enough to witness Naruto reach for him, wrapping his legs around Kakashi’s thighs even with the obstruction of their pants, and heard that long drawn out “ _Ka-ka-shi_ —” before everything crashed down again and worries and responsibilities became something for the morning.

Naruto was turned over before he could figure out he was moving. With his pants still on and his back a long line of sweaty tanned skin, Kakashi could be forgiven for growling in approval and possession. When Naruto stretched his arms out ahead of him, forehead pressed to bedding and knees parting ever so slightly, Kakashi felt a reward was necessary for his mate’s beautiful picture of abject surrender.

So, he leaned forward and left small kisses all along a golden shoulder blade, reaching around to touch and fondle the blonde’s cock. Eventually, Kakashi had forced Naruto into a strange position in order to lock their lips, and he kissed him with all the delicate gentility in the world. It was a sharp contrast to the way his angry cock pushed its way between Naruto’s thighs, to throb there pleasantly pressed up tight next the boy’s soft balls.

Naruto was making small happy noises, tongue engaged with Kakashi’s and thighs trembling. Gathering up the precome dripping from both their cocks – an impressive amount actually – Kakashi brought one hand back to pet and massage at the boy’s hole.

“A-ah! Are you?” Naruto whimpered, rolling his forehead around the bedding, no longer caring that small rocks or twigs were digging into his knees.

Kakashi growled in reply, massaging Naruto’s hole without mercy, until it moved slick and open to him. His teeth bit into the perfect skin of his mate’s neck, holding him still so the man could push a long, long finger passed the cute little hole’s defenses.

Humping between Naruto’s thighs, Kakashi made a dark and heavy noise around the flesh in his mouth, using his own knees to press Naruto’s legs together, trapping his cock right there, prodding up next to Naruto’s own.

“Oh my god!” Naruto panted, forcing his own twitching thighs together to really give Kakashi something to fuck into. It was so heavy, so hot and dark now in the dying firelight that Naruto nearly thought he was actually getting fucked by his teacher. The finger in his ass that now became two only reinforced it.

Kakashi hissed, twisting his fingers in his little mate, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his thrusts made deep, thudding slapping noises. What a good little mate, so fresh and tight, Kakashi nearly felt like he had two cocks, one between Naruto’s thighs and one in his little asshole, prodding and moving to orchestrate the boy’s noises.

He wouldn’t fuck him here. Too dry. He had failed as a mate, his little love wasn’t wet enough for him, Kakashi didn’t deserve to knot him yet. But that didn’t mean his sweet mate wouldn’t be screaming his name.

“Fuck, oh my god, what are you even? What are you?” Naruto rambled, hips moving in sweaty circles, trying to get the pads of those dominating fingers to touch that spot, even though the stretch and pull and movement of something in him was more than enough stimulation.

Kakashi chewed a mark onto the meat of Naruto’s shoulder, not stopping until Naruto panted a few sobs, pushing at his head to god-stop-Kakashi-please. Good. That’s a good marking. It should last until Kakashi could put his seed in him. Thrusting heavily between the blonde’s thighs, Kakashi’s eyes rolled back as he finally truly felt what that beautiful tan skin was like, what that pink cock felt like. His fingers in Naruto’s hole and his hand nudging and rubbing at the head of both their cocks, rubbing the length of Naruto’s, Kakashi knew heaven and he wanted more.

“Th-a’s-righ” Kakashi mumbled, snarling, tongue licking across the half-bloody fangs that still tasted like Naruto’s brand new marking. Naruto was trembling, small flesh trembles that forced him down, to surrender, to capitulate and take everything Kakashi gave him without fail, pushed to the limits.

“Please, I need to, I’m going to come, s-sensei” Naruto took a risk and look back at his teacher. He clenched and nearly came at the sight, at Kakashi so out of his cool, hair swept, mask down, teeth oh god the teeth fanged and glorious, arms and hips pale crescents in the dying firelight. Naruto fooled himself into thinking that Kakashi was in him, that maybe even Kakashi had two cocks because just fingers couldn’t feel this good.

“Ah-h-han” Naruto licked his lips, finally _coming_ against the pale hand holding his cock hostage. “K-a-kashi!”

Kakashi caught it, thudding his hips again one last time, fingers reaching deeper, voice deepening out in a low groan as he burst his load against the same hand. Kakashi hung his head low, sweat dripping off the ends of his hair onto Naruto’s sweaty back to mingle and mate with the salt water there.

Drawing back, Kakashi noted that his cock was still producing, and aimed it over Naruto’s tanned cheeks and stuffed hole. White fell and nearly sizzled on the hot flesh, drawing strangled moans from the boy, who couldn’t seem to raise his head.

Heaving in air, chest expanding and oxygen doing strange tilting things to his eye-sight, Kakashi first licked a finger to taste their slicks mixed together. Naruto sort of suck into the bedding, lying still and weak against it, hair darkened into a deep orange, much like the embers nearby.

“Hmm” Kakashi leaned forward, putting his forehead to Naruto’s surrendered back, watching as he rubbed his soiled hand around and in the relaxed, dark pink entrance of the boy. Naruto stilled as his sensei rubbed their seed together and on him, nose filled with the smell of it.

“I’m going to fill you with it, I promise you little love.” Kakashi said against his back, tasting their scents again, and Naruto had enough energy to see those canines once more, brain barely understanding the sentence Kakashi had strung together before he fell into an exhausted sleep, filled with the dark of the night and the flash of white, white teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> it has come to my attention that 'collections of works' are annoying and lazy, so I'm changing them up here but not on FFN! :D Thanks to all who send in a prompt, they all get mooshed together in one document of mine and when I'm in the mood I write em all up! thanks so much and lots of loves to all you kinky bastards out there!


End file.
